Boyfriend
by LegendaryMelody
Summary: This is basically what SHOULD HAVE happened in 3x19 before and after the famous kiss along with a look into the minds of Elena and Damon. A songfic based on the song Boyfriend-Justin Bieber. I hope you guys enjoy! Please R&R.


**A/N: Hey! This is a little songfic one-shot I thought of a couple of days ago, I'll admit I am neutral when it comes to anything Justin Bieber, but I thought this song suited Delena. It's pretty much Delena fluff and cuteness. Also, I know I should be writing another chapter for The Morning After Dark but I really wanted to write this before I forgot it. Anything written in brackets is taken directly from the Vampire Diaries season three; episode nineteen, everything else is what I think should have happened in the episode Heart of Darkness. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters, if I did, Damon and Elena would be together and Stefan would have been killed off long ago**. **All rights belong to their creators.**

X

("Stefan," she started, wanting to explain that she needed time to figure things out with Damon, but he interrupted her;

"Be safe," he said and gave her a weak smile.

She nodded and walked out the door.)

X

Elena smiled at the memory of her exchange with Stefan, she was glad Stefan was willing to be understanding about her... situation with Damon. She was nervous about taking this trip with him; Damon had a way of getting under her skin and staying there. Deep down she knew she had unresolved feelings for him but she wanted to explore them and see if there could be a possibility for her and Damon before fully committing to Stefan again.

"Well you're awfully quiet Elena. Aren't you excited for this trip?" asked Damon from behind the steering wheel. They were starting off to the airport, located a few hours away.

"Actually I was just thinking... I'm glad you didn't kidnap me this time." She replied slyly glancing at Damon's expression from under her eyelashes.

She watched a smirk form on his face as they both remembered the road trip they had taken a while back to Atlanta.

She had enjoyed her trip, although she would never admit it to Damon, or anyone else for that matter. Damon had given her what she needed after she found out about Katherine; a good time so she could just forget about everything.

"Please, you wish you were being taken hostage by me again." Said Damon, rolling his eyes playfully.

Elena snorted and began shuffling through the songs on her IPod which Damon had allowed her to play in the car.

She gasped as she clicked play on the song she had found, "I love this song!"

Music began to blare through the speakers and Damon groaned loudly as he recognized the tune.

"No! God, no!"

Elena laughed at Damon, the expression on his face looked as if Bonnie had cast her pain spell on him; his face was contorted with pain and fury. To Elena it was the funniest thing she'd ever seen.

"I LOVE this song," she repeated with a smug smile knowing he couldn't make her change it, and began singing along.

"**If I was your boyfriend I'd never let you go, I could take you places you ain't never been before, baby take a chance or you'll never ever know, I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow, swag swag, swag**"

"Swag? Seriously? SWAG?!" Damon cried in anguish as he began lightly bashing his forehead against the steering wheel.

"**On you, tell 'em by the fire while we eatin' fondue, I don't know about me but I know about you, so say hello to falsetto in three, two, swag**" continued Elena louder with a giant grin plastered on her face.

"Oh my God... "He groaned face palming.

Elena continued singing the song at the top of her lungs smiling, truly enjoying herself for the first time since the hybrids and originals had come into her life. She was secretly enjoying torturing Damon by singing Justin Bieber.

X

By the end of the song Damon raised his hands from the wheel to the sky in praise "Finally!"

"DAMON! THE ROAD!" Elena screamed as the car began to swerve into oncoming traffic. She clutched his arm in panic.

Damon muttered a curse under his breath before grasping the steering wheel and quickly turning back onto their lane.

They exchanged expressions of relief before the voice of Justin Bieber burst through the silence signalling the replaying of the song;

**If I was your boyfriend I'd never let you go**

They both burst into simultaneous laughter at the awkwardness of the situation. Elena let go of his arm and began singing along to the song again, Damon let out a low growl making Elena smile.

X

They continued the routine for a while until after the 8th repetition Damon joined in on the bridge. Damon and Elena sang together;

**I just wanna love and treat you right**

She cocked her head at Damon surprised; she thought he hated the song. As if reading her thoughts Damon shrugged and said, "It's growing on me." She smiled, and they continued singing together as they drove on.

Damon began feeling warmth that he always felt when he was with Elena; she was his light and always managed to see the good in him. He watched her carefully as they sang together, the bright smile on her face never wavered and there was a nice rosy glow to her cheeks. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen her this light-hearted and happy. _She must be excited to see her brother_ he thought as they reached the airport.

X

One long first class flight later, they reached Denver, rented a car (or rather compelled someone to give them a car) and drove to Jeremy's school.

They both climbed out of the car and walked along the field together towards the dorm houses, hoping to find Jeremy on the way. Damon remembered the night Elena asked him to compel Jeremy to live a normal life. He had known Elena would miss Jeremy but he didn't want to let down the girl he loved so he just went with it. He understood Elena's pang of missing Jeremy. The first few days after he left home to fight in the civil war he missed Stefan like crazy, and he used to imagine what life would be like if they were serving there together, but he didn't want his baby brother exposed to those horrific scenes.

Elena spotted Jeremy through a batting cage fence and she called out his name, "Jeremy!" She bolted towards the door and Jeremy's face broke into a large smile as he recognized his older sister running towards him. She enveloped him in a warm embrace and he felt happy.

X

No matter who Elena's parents were, she was, and always would be his older sister. Protecting and watching over him, and he had missed that while he was gone.

He looked up and spotted Damon, and remembered that night before he left. He had been packing his belongings when he happened to look out his window and see Elena making out with Damon on the porch steps. He hadn't said anything because he was secretly rooting for them. As much as a jerk Damon could be, he was good for Elena; he made her happy when no one else could.

X

They walked off together towards his building, Damon trailing behind looking somber. Elena explained the entire situation to Jeremy as they sat in the motel together.

Jeremy tried to contact Rose. Damon revealed what he had done for Rose upon her death, and Elena was surprised. Rose told Jeremy that Damon was either the best thing for Elena or the worst, and to give them her special message;

Jeremy smiled. "She says she's rooting for the two of you."

Damon smirked and looked away, _that Rose..._he thought to himself

Elena blushed and looked down; she still wasn't sure what to think. She stared at Damon to gauge his reaction; she was still confused about what Damon had done for Rose before she died. _Why didn't he tell me?_ She pondered.

X

It was getting late, she called to check in with Caroline for an update before taking a shower and climbing into bed, Damon walked into the bathroom and she lay awake thinking about the huge decision placed in front of her. She listened to the sound of the water falling and tried to sleep.

Damon was busy showering and reflecting on his day. He remembered their drive up to Denver. Elena was so relaxed and cheerful there, more cheerful than he had seen her in ages. He loved Elena, but believed she worried too much and deserved to have some fun. He loved her so much, but she had made her point clear, she loves Stefan and it's always going to be Stefan. He sighed and thought about the song he and Elena had listened to,

**I'd like to be anything you want**

**Hey girl, let me talk to you**

**If I was your boyfriend I'd never let you go**

**Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone**

As cheesy as the song was and despite the fact he was not exactly fond of the artist he found himself connecting to the lyrics. He had never been anyone's boyfriend before, in fact, he had criticised Stefan for taking part in them. Dating wasn't what he wanted from a girl, he preferred to use them for his own pleasure, leave the morning after, blah, blah, blah. But with Elena it was different; she made him want to try. He always considered relationships too much t€€rouble but with her, he didn't care about the trouble, heck he wanted it if it meant she would be his girlfriend.

**So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl  
Spend a week with your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend  
If I was your man, I'd never leave you girl  
I just want to love and treat you right**

He wanted her to choose him; he wanted someone to choose him instead of breaking his heart. He wanted to be Elena's boyfriend. Involuntarily he found himself humming along to the tune as he dried up.

_Darn you Bieber and your catchy songs! _He thought angrily.

X

Elena was awoken by the sound of humming and Damon leaving the bathroom, she couldn't keep her eyes off him as he grabbed a bottle of bourbon, checked the windows, sit down to take a sip of his drink and stare into space.

_Oh my gosh, I've never really noticed how gorgeous he is,_ she thought to herself. Suddenly his eyes met hers, she held his gaze for a moment before shutting her eyes and trying to pretend she was asleep.

Damon frowned as Elena shut her eyes. Who did she think she was kidding? He had seen her staring at him.

She opened her eyes again and looked back at him. He took that as an invitation and stood up, slowly walking over to the bed and lying beside her.

( "You never told me about that," Elena said finally, "what you did for Rose."

Damon turned his head to the ceiling and replied, "It wasn't about you..."

Elena smiled and shifted herself closer to him. "Why don't you let people see the good in you?" she asked.

Damon continued to stare fixedly on the ceiling but answered, "Because when people see good, they expect good." Taking a pause he turned his head towards her and looked her in the eyes; his blue meeting her brown.

"And I don't wanna have to live up to anyone's expectations." He breathed softly.

They stared at each other, and Elena realized, he meant her. He didn't want her to expect for him to act good all the time but to accept him for who he was.

She suddenly felt uncomfortable and shifted onto her back, breathing hard. He took her hand in his, gently and she felt overwhelmed with emotion.

Elena couldn't take it anymore; the sexual tension between them could have been cut with a knife. She got up and left the room, letting her feelings for him consume her. She stepped into the hallway and held herself together, taking deep breaths to calm herself down. She leant against the soda dispenser and tried to relax.

She heard him follow after her, "Don't," she said softly praying he wouldn't drag her back there, she needed to think.

"Why not?" Damon asked. He was frustrated, why did Elena do this? Make him feel so connected to her, and just leave like that. She infuriated him but he loved her because she believed in him, she thought he was capable of being a better person. She saw the good in him that he tried so hard to hide. He was confused and wanted to know what Elena was thinking.

He was a truly sweet, caring and kind person despite his ulterior motives. He acted tough so people wouldn't get close to him and hurt him. But it was then she remembered all he had done for her, memories flashed behind her eyelids as she closed her eyes to think. She saw Damon kissing her hand and leading her into the Salvatore boarding house, Damon helping her clean her kitchen, Damon saving her from her car crash, Damon's face when he realized Katherine wasn't in the tomb, Damon dancing with her at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant, how she felt when Damon almost died because of Bonnie, Damon dancing with her at the decade dance, kissing Damon when he almost died, Damon putting her necklace on her birthday, Damon pushing her into the water, cocky Damon, sad Damon, sweet Damon, Damon.

She remembered what she told him, "Be the better man" but she hadn't realized that would make him better than Stefan. And ultimately better for her, Damon challenged her, and made her question herself. And she was a better person because of it. She accepted her feelings, she truly loved him. Loved him more than Stefan who she now realized she needed as a crutch after her parents had died. Her feelings for Stefan had been deteoriating and the only reason she wanted things to work out with him was because she thought she wanted familiar, she thought she needed it. What she really needed was Damon, to help her forget her problems and love her the way she had always wanted to be loved. Passionately.

"Elena," breathed Damon, her voice sounding like a prayer on her lips. He wanted this too; he had told her once he loved her. She shook her head, _I love him too, and I've waited too long to do this _she thought.)

At that instant she turned around, a blazing expression was on her face as she ran into his arms and crashed her lips against his. She loved him, she truly loved him. She accepted the fact, and embraced him. She felt overwhelmed with heat and passion. She had never felt this alive before, it was as if every nerve ending in her body was on fire. Her hands wrapped tightly around his body and she pulled away, savoring the moment.

Damon couldn't make himself look into her doe eyes. He looked at the ground and sadly began "Elena I don't under-"

"It all makes sense now, you are good. You've been the better man all along and it took me until now to realize it. I love you Damon Salvatore." She interrupted smiling.

His blue eyes met her brown and his face grew into an expression of shock and pure joy. "You... what?" he said, completely speechless.

Elena laughed at his dumbstruck face; she pressed a quick kiss to his lips before saying, "I love you. I really do."

Damon felt his heart leap out of his chest at Elena's confession. He had always dreamed of her saying those words to him but this reality was much better than his dreams. "Oh Elena, I love you too!" he sighed taking her in his arms and holding her head against his heart. She loved him! Elena Gilbert loved him!

His face broke into a huge smile and he felt a tear of joy roll down his cheek. He was so happy he began to spin Elena around, she laughed joyfully. He put her down and they stared into each other's eyes lovingly, pressing their foreheads against each other.

"Uh-Elena." Jeremy called out from the motel room.

Damon kept his hand entwined in hers as she blushed and turned to face her younger brother. "Jeremy?"

"Rose just contacted me, she found Mary." He continued, "so are you two dating or..."

Damon winked at him while Elena shot him a warning glance.

"Great let's go!" she replied quickly towing Damon behind her towards the car.

He chuckled and Jeremy smiled at them happy Elena finally made her decision.

X

After finishing beating Damon and wounding Elena, Kol left Mary's home.

"Damon!" She called to the wounded man on the floor. She bolted to him and fell to her knees, she held his hand. "Are you okay?" He nodded pulling her against his chest. They lay down together in silence until Damon spoke.

"We're never gonna find who created the bloodline, Klaus is always two steps ahead of us Elena."

"No Damon, don't think like that. We'll survive this, we always survive. Besides for the time being we have each other. If anything good came from this trip it's that I've finally made my decision."

Damon sat up slowly and looked at her, trying to read her expression. "Why me Elena? I mean, I'm definitely not complaining but, what finally made you choose me over ?"

Elena lay still for a moment, pondering her answer. "With Stefan I always felt safe. He was someone I could lean on after my parent's death. And I love him, but my love for him is different than my love for you. My love for him is like my love for Matt; a friendship love. I thought Stefan was my whole world for a moment there but that was until I realized my love for you. My love for you overwhelms me; it's nothing I've ever felt before. It's passionate, it consumes me. I can honestly say I've never loved anyone the way I love you Damon Salvatore." She finished to see Damon's face soften into an expression of pure joy. He lay back down beside her and kissed her lightly. She entangled her fingers in his raven hair and pulled him closer. She had never been happier in love than in that moment.

Damon was ecstatic, someone finally chose him over Stefan. After longing for Elena for so long he was so happy to finally have her, and even though they were in Scary Mary's messed up house it felt like the most romantic place in the world for him and his Elena. He chuckled softly as he remembered the song that was stuck in his head;

**I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go**

X

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed! Delena :)**

**-Love, Melody**

X

Songs Used: Boyfriend-Justin Bieber


End file.
